


Let me entertain you.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: |We'll give you crazy performance|"L’hanno fatto spesso fin dagli inizi della loro amicizia e il biondo ragiona sul fatto che è da troppo che non si godono del tempo tutto per loro.Brian e Freddie fin da subito hanno incoraggiato la loro amicizia e i loro gesti “platonici”, fomentando molte volte questo loro rapporto, godendoseli nei loro momenti d’intimità, spingendoli anche a superare molte volte la semplice barriera delle carezze amichevoli.Roger ha un fremito lungo la schiena quando si ritrova a pensarci.A pensare al fatto che Freddie gli suggerisse di dare un bacio a John, o che Brian si compiacesse del fatto che loro fossero così “intimi” e belli quando Roger si occupava del più piccolo.Erano giovani, erano dolci, erano momenti languidi che il batterista rivuole indietro."[Raccolta di one-shot spicy and horny | multi pairing and kink | PWP 'cause we don't need a plot!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, if you're english! i'm so sorry that this works are in italian! :( i hope to find someone that can translate the works. For now i'm so sorry for that but you have to wait or use google translate ...sorry <3 love you guys <3

| Roger Taylor x Brian May|  
| drag!kink| dom!Brian x slutty!Rogerina| 

\- 

 

God know i want to break free 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Roger mentirebbe a se stesso se non ammettesse che gli piaceva.  
Gli piaceva da impazzire vestirsi da ragazzina bionda e osservare come le persone attorno a lui cercassero di capire.  
Di capire chi fosse, di capire se fosse maschio, femmina o cosa.  
Di capire “ma quello è Roger Taylor dei Queen” o solo una ragazza sfrontata che gli assomigliava molto?  
Sghignazza, sistemandosi meglio le onde bionde di quella parrucca che tanto aveva usato e che impazziva mettersi. Quella sera però aveva tolto i codini, quei due fiocchetti neri, l’aveva pettinata bene e adesso una cascata di morbide ciocche d’oro gli incorniciavano il viso da bambola.  
Roger sghignazza, accavalla le gambe, la minigonna nera di pelle lucida era stato un azzardo ma aveva fatto voltare molti egregi signori seduti in quel costoso e raffinato locale, meritandosi una rimproverata da parte delle mogli ai loro fianchi.  
“Cosa fai, guardi le ragazzine?” ne aveva sentita una borbottare con quel tono di voce fintamente basso, così che lui potesse sentirla.  
Nell’accavallare le gambe la gonna sale di un bel po' scoprendo il bordo in pizzo delle autoreggenti e il gancetto -con tanto di piccolo fiocchetto di raso rosa- della guepière  
Tutto un divertimento, ne voleva ancora in realtà.  
E allora si liscia la camicetta bianca chiusa fino all’ultimo bottone, il Pomo d’Adamo scatta quando gli sfugge una risatina nel sapere di essere osservato.  
Certo.  
Perché un ragazzo vestito da ragazzina è eccitante, lo sapeva di esserlo. Che molti in quella sala avrebbero pagato bene per averlo.  
Divertente, molto divertente.  
Ma quel passatempo serviva solo per tappare i buchi della sua attesa.  
L’avrebbe fatto impazzire, poteva scommetterci su un bel gruzzoletto che aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro quella sera.

-Ciao biondina-  
La voce di Brian è così placida, gli arriva alle orecchie senza preavviso, da farlo sobbalzare appena e girare la testa verso di lui.  
Non lo aveva visto arrivare.  
Brian è così calmo, lo fissa con il suo solito sguardo compiaciuto e seducente, lo fa sentire bene. Gli da una carezza leggera in punta di polpastrello sulla guancia, sente il tocco ruvido e leggermente tiepido sotto il fondotinta.  
Arrossisce, da brava ragazzina.  
Roger alza piano l’angolo destro della bocca imbellettata di rossetto rosa, una tonalità che Brian aveva scelto “perché ti sta un incanto, Roger” e lui si era ritrovato a provarselo molte volte di fronte allo specchio, per scherzo, lottando con Freddie per non farselo rubare, per piacere personale, per immaginarsi la bocca languida di Brian che glielo mangia a furia di baciarlo.

Il biondino scivola di lato sul divanetto, lo fa sedere ed entrambi si concedono qualche istante per osservarsi a vicenda.  
Brian appoggia il gomito sinistro sullo schienale del divanetto, inclina appena la testa di lato, i bellissimi e infiniti ricci gli sfiorano appena gli zigomi alti. Quella sera irradiava sensualità raffinata, ammaliante, Roger si sentì avvampare e sciogliere dentro ad un suo minimo movimento. Aveva scelto uno dei suoi completi neri e non aveva neppure messo la camicia sotto, lasciando così intravedere così tanta pelle dal collo in giù che Roger sentì la bocca piena di saliva. Vorrebbe solo allungare la bocca e mordergli il collo, quel collo così liscio, esposto e le clavicole che sporgono, magre e deliziose.  
Brian lo sa che cosa gli frulla in testa e allora il biondino si lascia andare ad una risatina giocosa.  
-Ti piace?- miagola languido Roger e muove appena la testa, la parrucca ondeggia sule sue spalle e Brian assottiglia lo sguardo, il sorriso sagace si tira, scoprendo appena i denti bianchi.  
Se lo sta mangiando con lo sguardo e Roger si compiace.  
-Molto- risponde piano, lascia che le lettere gli scivolino fuori dalle labbra sottili con accidia. Non vuole correre, vuole farlo dannare.  
Poi Brian gli sfiora il mento con le nocche, gli fa alzare il viso come fosse un bellissimo animale da mostrare a tutti e Roger lo fa, assottigliando lo sguardo, lasciando che le ciglia calino leggermente sui suoi meravigliosi occhioni blu.

-Dimmi un po'- comincia Brian continuando le sue languide carezze lungo il collo di Roger il quale si ritrae solo per il leggero solletico che gli provoca -quanti uomini hai già fatto girare per farti guardare il tuo bel culetto?- domanda con tanta nonchalance che Roger riderebbe se non fosse impegnato a non soffocare nel suo stesso respiro. Poi il biondino allunga la mano verso il suo bicchiere, già pieno di vino bianco misteriosamente apparso con Brian.  
-Molti. Non sai quanti- cinguetta languido bevendone un sorso -le mogli sono tutte gelose di come porto la minigonna-  
Brian allarga il sorriso.  
-La porti molto meglio quando ce l’hai alzata- afferma e Roger gli fa l’occhiolino, continuando a tenersi il bordo del bicchiere premuto contro il labbro inferiore.  
-Dopo…- bisbiglia prima di lasciarsi andare ad un risolino quando Brian gli da un pizzicotto sulla guancia.  
Adorava quei momenti di gioco tra di loro.  
E gli piaceva da impazzire essere la sua ragazzina bionda.

La serata continua con una tranquillità che straborda erotismo ed eccitante attesa. Brian gli da carezze, attenzioni, gli sfiora il ginocchio coperto dalle collant leggermente trasparenti, adora quando fa così.  
Sul palco, come in sala d’incisione, lo stesso trattamento dominante e protettivo nei loro momenti d’intimità e gioco che si ritagliavano durante i tour.  
Brian aveva quella indole a dominare che gli riusciva così bene e Roger con lui non doveva fingere di essere quello che non era. Si lasciava plasmare e Brian lo trattava con rispetto, con amorevole dolcezza e sapeva come farlo gridare sotto le coperte.  
Dopo l’ennesimo bicchiere di vino che magicamente si riempiva ogni momento in cui Roger girava la testa, quest’ultimo si lascia andare all’ennesima risata languida, questa volta più amalgamata dall’alcool e dalla sempre più crescente eccitazione che gli bruciava nel basso ventre.  
Roger si sposta verso Brian, allunga il collo, arriva alla sua guancia dove la sfiora con la propria, come farebbe una brava gattina in cerca di carezze.  
-Smettila di farmi bere, altrimenti divento un po' puttana- bisbiglia, ha la bocca leggermente impastata lo deve ammettere e la testa sempre più leggera.  
Brian non risponde subito. Roger si morde il labbro inferiore quando le dita di Brian slacciano appena la cravatta e sbottonano piano i primi due bottoni della sua camicetta, restando poi fermo alla base del collo con la mano aperta. Non strringe ma è una presenza opprimente e terribilmente eccitante. Roger chiude piano gli occhi quando l’altro lo costringe in un bacio pieno di lingua, lo prende di sorpresa, lo fa gemere piano sulle sua bocca.  
-Lo sei già, biondina, lo sei già- sussurra sulle sue labbra umide, il respiro è caldo, placido e sensuale.  
Roger deglutisce, la bocca di Brian sa dello stesso delizioso vino che sta bevendo da tutta la serata e del suo rossetto.  
-Che stronzo che sei-  
Gli sfugge e l’altro ridacchia appena.  
-Ti metterei a novanta su questo tavolo e ti sculaccerei talmente forte per questa parola, che non smetterei neppure se tu piangessi- glielo dice delicatamente ma Roger percepisce un fremito eccitato che fa vibrare le lettere nella gola di Brian e gli graffiano le orecchie, scivolando con violenza sotto la pelle, increspandola di dolci brividi. Roger allunga ancora il collo in avanti, vuole un bacio che non tarda ad arrivare.  
-Me lo prometti?- bisbiglia piano dopo essersi separati e glielo dice con la voce bassa, vuole che solo lui lo senta.  
Brian gli da una carezza leggera sulla guancia, gli scosta una ciocca di quei capelli lunghi e sintetici, se la arrotola appena attorno all’indice.  
-Certo, dolcezza-

Poi Roger muore su un singulto che gli blocca la gola nel sentirsi sollevare appena il bordo della mini gonna, la mano calda di Brian che prima aveva sul viso ora era sulla sua coscia in un movimento così fluido che non se n’era neppure accorto.  
Gioca con il bordo, gliela solleva appena ma Roger si sente già nudo e in febbrile attesa di altro. Ma erano ancora in quel ristorante e Brian si concesse di torturarlo appena nascosti dal tavolo.

-Sei già bagnata, Roger? Hai già voglia di farti sbattere?- questa volta il tono di voce è più basso, lo sente gutturale e bollente.  
Il batterista stringe le cosce in un gesto così femminile da farlo mugugnare di piacere. La sensazione dei collant sulla pelle, la peluria appena tirata dal tessuto quando muove le gambe, il pizzicore che ne deriva e che confluisce tutto sotto la sua gonna dove già la sua erezione reclamava attenzioni.  
Manda giù un bolo di saliva, osserva la bocca socchiusa di Brian, si morde la sua e annaspa.  
-Si, Bri, non sai quanto- miagola e va in cerca ancora di un bacio ma questa volta gli viene negato. Al posto della bocca morbida di Brian sente il liscio vetro del bicchiere.  
-Bevi ancora un po'. Mi piaci quando fai la ragazzina sbronza- e nel dirlo poggia la mano libera sul retro della nuca di Roger, gli fa inclinare appena la testa mentre lo imbocca, gli fa bere ancora del vino e Roger non rifiuta, manda giù tutto.  
Una cascata di brividi gli percorre la schiena perché è lo stesso gesto con cui Brian gli ordina di mandare giù ben altro quando è in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.

-Ti vuoi solo approfittare di me- gli bofonchia quando finalmente manda giù tutto e Brian gli da l’agognato bacio sfuggente nell’angolo della bocca imbronciata, ma Roger si vuole vendicare e morde appena lo zigomo affilato dell’altro.  
-Sei davvero un porco, Brian May- sibila languido e lo sguardo di Brian è così scuro da sentirlo fin dentro le ossa.

 

  
Usciti dal locale Roger rideva, ridacchiava come una ragazzina sbronzetta e Brian lo seguiva, gli piaceva vederlo così.  
Roger si strinse nel suo pellicciotto nero, glielo aveva comprato Brian perché Roger aveva quel corpo languido e femminile per potersi permettere di indossarlo meglio di una bella donna.  
Ridono, un momento giocoso prima di ben altro, se lo concedono. Roger prende per mano Brian, lo trascina per le strade, corrono, si abbracciano, si danno baci.  
Brian è così alto, lo tiene contro il petto e si deve abbassare appena per mangiargli la bocca di baci. Il rossetto doveva già esserne andato, morso via dai denti dell’altro. Roger però vuole altro, prima di arrivare in camera d’albergo e allora spinge entrambi contro il muro di un vicoletto.  
E’ umido, sente rumore di bottiglie rotte sotto le scarpe, gli piace quella situazione, si farebbe sbattere anche in quel momento, tenuto stretto tra le braccia di Brian che mai per nessuna ragione al mondo lo lascerebbe cadere in quello schifo.  
E l’altro capisce che vuole l’antipasto, vuole essere vezzeggiato prima di ogni altra cosa, li, per strada, con il rischio di essere trovati.  
-Alzati la gonna- ordina piano Brian, con voce ferma e quasi severa. Roger non può che obbedirgli afferrando il bordo della gonna in pelle, facendola salire piano lungo le cosce, il sintetico delle collant contro il tessuto del vestito lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Se la alza fino alla vita, continuando a puntare quei bellissimi e languidi occhi azzurri in quelli di Brian e il fresco della sera gli accarezza la pelle scoperta dalle autoreggenti.  
Non ha il tempo neppure per batter ciglio che l’altro è già con il viso tra le sue gambe.  
-Cazzo, Bri— gli sfugge nell’istante in cui sente la bocca aperta dell’altro attorno alla sua carne calda nascosta dal tessuto delle mutandine. Non potevano reggere ancora per molto. Non dopo quello che gli stava facendo Brian.  
-Cazzocazzocazzocazzo – sibila a denti stretti, le mani grandi dell’altro che stringono il suo culo, graffiano la pelle, lo vogliono così tanto. Roger affonda le mani in quel mucchio di morbidi ricci, li stringe e Brian preme ancora di più la faccia tra le sue gambe, il naso che sprofonda nella peluria. Roger sbatte la testa contro il muro alle sue spalle, sibila a denti stretti una imprecazione e le dita dei piedi si arricciano.  
-Andiamo in camera, Bri, cazzo, andiamo- pigola con gli occhi lucidi e Brian è subito sulla sua bocca in un bacio sconclusionato. Roger lo osserva, ha gli occhi così scuri e così persi per lui da poter svenire prima ancora che possano toccare il letto. Brian pare assorto e in adorazione del suo biondo, gli stringe il viso tra le mani, bofonchia un “si, si andiamo” con una improvvisa impazienza da far tremare le ginocchia a Roger.

 

 

  
Le dita di Brian scivolano dalla nuca fin sotto il bordo della reticella che tiene la parrucca salda ai suoi capelli. Vi infila sotto le unghie, si insinua e fa saltare le forcine che meticolosamente Roger si era messo per evitare che saltasse tutto.  
La parrucca cade ai loro piedi in un suono ovattato, Roger si dispiacerebbe del trattamento se non fosse così irrimediabilmente sbronzo ed arrapato.  
Chiude piano gli occhi, le dita di Brian finalmente sono tra i suoi veri capelli, li arruffa con carezze decise, li libera e li stringe tra le dita.  
-Sei bellissimo, Rog- gli morde il collo e Roger si accartoccia contro di lui, stretto tra le sue braccia. Poi Brian lo costringe ad alzare lo sguardo nel suo, naso contro naso e le bocche così vicine da baciarsi solo con i loro sospiri.  
-Sei la mia ragazzina, vero che lo sei?-  
Roger è così innamorato, così perso per quella voce, totalmente infatuato di Brian. Annuisce piano, i pollici di Brian sfiorano delicati le sue tempie mentre le altre dita grattano con insistenza la sua cute in carezze languide e impazienti.  
-Si- risponde senza fiato Roger, pende da quella bocca sottile e bellissima, si lascia smanacciare dalle mani frementi di Brian. Sono ovunque sul suo corpo e lui socchiude gli occhi, si scioglie per quelle attenzioni così languide.  
Poi Brian si separa da lui, gli tiene il viso tra le mani e tira piano l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso incerto, pensieroso ed impaziente.  
-Vai sul letto, fammi vedere il tuo bel culo- nel dirlo sottolinea l’ordine con una decisa pacca sulla chiappa che fa sobbalzare visibilmente Roger che ubbidisce senza esitazioni gattonando dal bordo del letto fino al centro, cadendovi di fianco quando si sente afferrare per la caviglia e Brian lo bracca come fosse un gatto. Lo fissa da sopra la spalla.  
Roger è un ansante disastro: ha il viso rosso, gli occhi umidi e un leggero baffo di mascara che cola piano sulle occhiaie, la camicia aperta che scivola giù per un braccio, la gonna mezza alzata in vita, le mutandine da donna che non riescono più a trattenere la sua dura e grossa erezione, mentre la gueperie e gli autoreggenti restano perfetti, pronti per essere sganciati dai denti di Brian.  
Quest’ultimo si concede uno sguardo possessivo sul suo corpo da farlo tremare da capo a piedi, da farlo sentire un bellissimo oggetto, un qualcosa che Brian brama e desidera con tutto se stesso.  
Brian gli afferra la vita in un braccio, gli fa sollevare bene il culo, mettendolo a pancia in giù sulla sua gamba piegata, tenendoselo stretto e comincia a colpirlo senza tanti preamboli, lo fa quasi piangere e Roger pigola con le lacrime che rigano le guance.  
-Sssh, buono. Stai buono- lo rabbonisce con una voce fin troppo tranquilla mentre un nuovo schiaffo a palmo aperto collide con il suo culo. DI tanto in tanto le dita di Brian stringono la carne arrossata e vezzeggiano le mutandine tirandole nel mezzo, facendo soffocare la dura erezione di Roger, che bofonchia, annaspa e si dimena appena.  
Brian colpisce meticolosamente una volta ciascuna le dolci chiappe di Roger, le fa diventare rosse vivide fino a che il batterista non piagnucola di smetterla, che non può sopportare oltre.  
Allora Brian si abbassa a baciargli la tempia sudata per poi allontanarsi ancora, Roger vorrebbe dirgli di smetterla con queste stronzate e di scoparselo come Dio comanda ma soffoca ancora nel suo stesso respiro quando la stoffa tesa delle mutandine viene spostata, e due dita umide si insinuano nel mezzo cominciando a torturarlo.  
E’ una intrusione fastidiosa e allo stesso tempo irresistibile tanto che alza ancora di più il bacino, ricerca quella mano che non tarda ad incontrare le sue piccole spinte d’incoraggiamento.  
-A—ancora Bri- la voce è un flebile gemito, troppo acuto, troppo lamentoso. Brian sghignazza soddisfatto.  
-Adoro quando fai la troia così- e affonda del tutto con le dita, le divarica piano, Roger chiude gli occhi e stringe i denti per non urlare. Non in quell’istante almeno.  
-Si, si Brian, si, lo son—ah! Lo sono…- singhiozza, non ce la fa più.  
Vuole di più.  
Merita di più.  
Con sguardo lacrimevole e al limite della sopportazione cerca lo sguardo di Brian oltre la propria spalla e trova occhi scuri e affamati che lo divorano in silenzio.  
-Bri…- pigola piano, piccole lacrime gli segnano le guance paonazze, molto probabilmente deve essere un disastro per quanto riguarda il trucco -Bri, dai…- singhiozza e Brian aggiunge un terzo dito.  
Roger trattiene il fiato, un singulto muore in gola.

Brian si distende alle sue spalle, lo afferra o lo porta a collidere la schiena con il proprio petto. Roger è frastornato ma segue i suoi movimenti e lo aiuta il prima possibile nel sistemarsi a dovere.  
Lo sente premere contro il culo, è duro, è caldo e lo vuole tutto.  
Quando finalmente Brian si fa strada tra i suoi muscoli caldi e umidi, Roger non può impedirsi di lasciarsi andare ad un lamentoso e gorgogliante gemito che scivola dalla sua bocca spalancata.  
Finalmente.  
Ogni volta che si sente riempito in quella maniera non può pensare ad altro se non a quanto sia bello, a quanto sia magnifico essere la sua ragazzina bionda viziosa.  
Brian lo scopa così per poi prendergli la gamba e alzarla, le dita lunghe e callose stringono e strizzano i muscoli sotto al suo ginocchio e Roger getta la testa all’indietro, contro la spalla dell’altro.  
Adora quella posizione: Brian ha tutto lo spazio per sussurrargli porcherie all’orecchio, di baciargli il collo, la guancia e le spalle e tenergli un braccio attorno al petto.  
Vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe dimenarsi e fargli capire quanto stia bene, quanto stia godendo schifosamente nel sentirsi così, ma è tutto troppo. Non riesce quasi a respirare.  
-Cazzo…Bri…Bri, ah!-  
Il ritmo delle spinte diventa serrato, il suo respiro mozzato va a tempo con quei suoni sporchi del suo culo che sbatte contro le ossa del bacino di Brian.  
E’ tutto troppo…troppo…

Roger si lascia andare ad un singulto strozzato e acuto quando d’improvviso Brian lo afferra con entrambe le braccia e se lo porta a distendersi completamente addosso, veloce e rapido gli afferra entrambe le gambe e gliele tiene aperte, affondando i denti nel suo collo.  
Dio.  
Roger si sente completamente andare alla deriva, un piacere violento e bollente sale con prepotenza lungo la sua schiena, esplode nei suoi lombi mentre si tocca, stringe le dita tra le sue gambe e strabuzza gli occhi.  
Le frasi che Brian gli sussurra all’orecchio sono sconnesse, una nenia continua di “così Rog, bellissimo, sei bellissimo, dai, cazzo, bravo Rog” che non fanno altro che gettare benzina su di lui.  
Roger viene prepotentemente e con un lungo gemito che gracchia lungo l’esofago. Brian lo segue pochi istanti dopo lasciandosi andare ad una imprecazione colorita che fa tirare mollemente le labbra al biondo.

Quando entrambi tornano ad un respiro più normale e regolare, Brian ha un moto di preoccupazione verso Roger, spiaggiato mollemente al suo fianco. Lo aveva distrutto.  
-Rog?- sussurra leggermente piano il più vecchio, osservando la totale immobilità del suo biondino. Allunga una mano, gli scrolla la spalla.  
-Hey, Rog stai bene?- domanda ancora ed ecco che le labbra sottili del batterista si tirano in un ghigno malizioso e stanco. Brian ricambia, sporgendosi per baciargli piano la punta del naso.  
-Si. Cazzo si- bofonchia il biondo, portandosi una mano alla fronte -sei…sei davvero un porco, Brian-  
Brian ride alle sue spalle, è un suono dolce, così l’opposto di tutti quei gemiti e parole colorite con cui lo aveva appellato qualche minuto prima. Roger lo guarda, Brian ha gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto.  
-Dio, pensavo di essere io il pervertito ma, cazzo, sono una verginella in confronto a questo-  
Brian alza un sopracciglio, l’angolo destro della bocca si alza, scopre piano i denti bianchi.  
-Me l’ha consigliata John questa posizione-  
Roger scoppia a ridere lasciandosi abbracciare dall’altro che gli bacia delicato la tempia, cominciando a carezzarlo tra i capelli.  
-Siete due schifosi- bofonchia mollemente contro la spalla di Brian.  
Si sente così al sicuro con lui.  
Poi Brian gli prende tra le dita il mento, lo costringe ad alzare piano lo sguardo nel suo e d’imrpovviso è così dolce e placido lo sguardo che gli riserva.

 

-Te l’ho già detto che sei bellissimo?-  
Roger sbuffa con il naso e lascia che le sue guance arrossiscano appena per quel complimento.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

NdA  
Roger Taylor in drag è qualcosa di irresistibile.

E detto questo vi presento una raccolta di os sconclusionate, “pervy”, che ho deciso di raggruppare tutte qui dentro, onde evitare di lasciare troppe storie in giro, metto un po' d’ordine nelle cose.  
Se mi frulla una qualsiasi tipologia di os e sono assolutamente P?WP? le inserirò qui!  
Quindi aspettatevi molte cose (presto anche una poly!Queen perché due è bello ma in quattro ancora di più!) tranne trame complicate!  
Gli aggiornamenti saranno (per ora) settimanali, dato che ho alcune cose già pronte, poi si vedrà!  
Per cui la prossima sarà giovedì prossimo ;) e sarà qualcosa di ... interessante...

Ciò non toglie il fatto che io stia lavorando a storie un pelino più complesse e introspettive eh, ma questa raccolta sarà solo come valvola di sfogo. Ho voglia di scrivere porcate con loro come protagonisti? Eccovi serviti!

 

Ma cosa mi han fatto quei quattro.  
Io vivevo così “bene” senza loro (no, assolutamente no ma voglio autoconvincermi che prima stavo meglio) e tutti i mega feels che mi provocano…oltre a botte d’arrapamento assurde (e stiamo parlando di loro negli anni ’70. Santa Madonna dell’Incoroneta!)

Grazie in anticipo e a prestissimo!

Xoxo  
Ninfy

 

Ps: Buon San Valentino!


	2. Mama i'm gonna be your slave

|John Deacon x Joe Mazzello |  
| daddy!kink | soft and hot |

-

Mama i’m gonna be your slave

 

 

 

 

 

Le ciglia fremono, gli nascondono per un istante quegli occhi, quei bellissimi occhi dal colore della brughiera, tumultuosi, giovani e animati da un fuoco incontenibile.  
John si domanda come possano essere così belli, così languidi in quel momento, velati di quella patina liquida di voluttà ma sempre vivi, colmi di qualcosa che ancora non capisce.  
Quel ragazzo, quel ragazzo così bello, una tentazione irresistibile e lui ce l’ha tra le mani, lo fa pigolare, lamentare perché non gli dà tutto quello che desidera. Ma John è un uomo che negli anni ha assaporato il gusto della lentezza, del prendersi la calma giusta per godersi appieno qualcosa di stupendo com’è Joe.  
Lo fissa con le palpebre abbassate, quelle iridi che normalmente trasudano sensualità quasi infantile, in quel momento desiderano solo una cosa, vogliono e anelano soltanto il piacere più profondo, viscerale e caldo che John gli può dare.  
Il petto ampio del più giovane si gonfia, riempie i polmoni di aria; è agitato, i muscoli sono nervosi e guizzano sotto le delicate carezze del più vecchio. In punta di polpastrello sembra quasi che disegni un invisibile profilo di quel corpo magnifico, tonico, sodo e tutto da mordere. Joe ha la pelle calda, vellutata, immacolata, è così sporco il pensiero di macchiarla, di lasciarvi affondare sempre più i denti fino a formare delle mezze lune rosse, succhiando e lambendo avidamente. E ascoltarlo, ascoltare le sue lamentele, stringerlo piano tra le braccia perché non può più aspettare.  
Ma John non è mai stato frettoloso in amore, mai.  
Desidera con tutto se stesso l’essere implorato, a discapito della sua apparente riservatezza e timidezza, vuole solo sentire il suo amante crollargli tra le braccia, urlare se possibile quanto lui lo voglia così tanto, quanto l’altro non possa sopravvivere senza il suo tocco.  
John si abbassa ad assaggiare piano il collo teso di Joe, il quale scopre il più possibile quella zona, si lancia letteralmente in pasto alla sua bocca ma lui apre piano le labbra, lascia solo un bacio umido, un alone di saliva e si prende del tempo.  
Lo ha sporcato, lo ha segnato ed è così bello come solo quel piccolo gesto faccia letteralmente scattare il più giovane.  
-John…- miagola lamentoso.  
Il più vecchio lo ignora, umettendosi le labbra, rilasciando uno schiocco bagnato quando posa un nuovo bacio all’altezza dello sterno.  
-Dimmi Joseph.-  
Senza neppure alzare lo sguardo continua quella lenta tortura. I polpastrelli vagano ancora lungo il corpo giovane del suo amante, facendo in modo di non passare neppure lontanamente vicino alla zona pelvica, se pur la striscia di peluria rossiccia che dall’ombelico muore tra le gambe aperte di Joe sia deliziosa. John sfiora piano il fianco del pettorale del più giovane, sente il leggero rilievo delle sue costole, della pelle increspata e sensibile.  
E poi la mano di Joe si infila tra i capelli corti e grigi di John, tremando e grattando appena la cute con le unghie corte.  
-Senti qui- sussurra piano e placido il più vecchio, mettendo una mano aperta al centro del petto del suo ragazzo. -Senti com’è agitato il cuore.- Gli morde piano il mento rotondetto.  
La mano di Joe persiste sulla sua nuca, John alza lo sguardo verso il suo, è implorante e lacrimevole quello che gli lancia il più giovane.  
-Piccolo mio- mormora John, sporgendosi in avanti.  
Joe fa lo stesso, aprendo la bocca e lasciando che la lingua esca di poco, pregustando un bacio umido e sporco. Ma John si ritrae, ridacchia, si compiace di quegli occhi storditi, frastornati.  
-Cosa vuoi, Joseph?-  
Joe annaspa, trema, sembra quasi che non trovi le parole per esternare il marasma di emozioni che gli sta esplodendo nel petto. E il cuore impazzisce nelle tempie e un calore persistente divampa sempre più tra le sue gambe.  
-Tutto- bisbiglia sulla bocca di John che sta li, a un soffio dalla sua, ma non gliela concede. -Voglio… voglio tutto.-  
John finalmente gli concede un agognato bacio, languido, pieno di lingua che entra nella bocca del suo ragazzino così lentamente che lo sente gemere di piacere solo per quell’intrusione. È morbida quella di John, lambisce piano, con fin troppa perizia quella dell’altro. Gliela succhia, Joe annaspa nel suo stesso respiro ansante.  
-Ingordo.- La voce di John è improvvisamente più bassa, grondante di desiderio per lui.  
Il rosso trema mentre la mano del più vecchio accarezza con maggiore intensità il suo corpo. Joe muove piano il bacino, un riflesso che quasi non si accorge di fare quando le dita ruvide del più vecchio vezzeggiano insistentemente la sua peluria rossiccia, così morbida, bella da carezzare. Ma ancora non lo tocca dove e come vorrebbe lui. Joe chiude gli occhi frustrato e appoggia la fronte contro la spalla di John. Lo sente sghignazzare nel suo orecchio.  
-Vero? Vero che lo sei?- sussurra, leccandogli poi il lobo.  
Joe annuisce con decisione. Poi cerca lo sguardo di John. Ha delle piccole lacrime che sono pronte a crollare lungo le sue guance paonazze, John gli dà un bacio leggero sulla gobba del naso.

-Toccami…- sussurra Joe.  
-No- afferma piano John, un altro bacio scivola sull’angolo della sua bocca e le dita tra le gambe di Joe tirano piano un piccolo ciuffo di peli, facendolo rabbrividire sotto di lui.  
-Sai che mi piace guardati mentre...-  
Ma Joe gli afferra deciso il polso, le dita premono sulle vene sottili che pulsano sotto la pelle liscia del bassista.  
John alza il suo torbido sguardo in quello del più giovane, lo vede mordersi con forza il labbro inferiore. È divino.  
-N-no, John, per una volta…- balbetta per poi deglutire, si sta letteralmente accartocciando su se stesso. -Per una volta fallo tu.-  
John non risponde, il suo respiro placido si infrange sul volto congestionato e velato di sudore del rosso.

Lo fissa per un istante, soppesa la sua richiesta e poi si porta la mano alla bocca, sputandoci sopra un bel po' di saliva, qualche goccia cola nella fossetta alla base del collo di Joe, facendolo tremare incontrollato per l’attesa.  
Quando la mano decisa di John si stringe lungo tutta la dura erezione del più piccolo, questo finalmente può chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare con la nuca contro i cuscini, aprendo di più le gambe e inarcando la schiena.  
Così sensibile e fin troppo eccitato.  
John impazzisce per lui.  
Gli bacia piano la spalla, la bocca sfiora così delicatamente quella pelle squisita, quei muscoli torniti e sodi. Il collo di Joe è un fascio di nervi che guizzano insieme al Pomo d’Adamo, alla mandibola serrata. E quei sospiri dolci che scivolano senza ritegno dalla sua bocca...  
John sa dove toccarlo, sa dove sono i punti deboli sul corpo di un giovane ragazzo come lui.  
Gli morde il labbro inferiore quando Joe gira il viso verso il suo, così muove il polso leggermente più forte.  
-Come sei bello, Joe. Sei stupendo.-  
Le ciglia del giovane fremono estatiche per quelle dolci parole, per quei tocchi così forti e capaci.  
-Sei tutto mio, lo sei, sei solo mio.- John decide di cambiare ritmo, diventa d’improvviso più veloce, serrato, le dita si stringono più decise alla base e Joe arriva a piegarsi così tanto da fargli credere che potrebbe spezzarsi.

È magnifico sentire quel gemito rauco, che gratta alla base della gola e sgorga contro la guancia di John, il quale stringe il suo amante con il braccio libero, gli sussurra quanto sia stato bravo, quanto sia meraviglioso quando viene per lui.  
-Cazzo…- sospira pesantemente Joe contro il collo del più vecchio. -Cazzo, John- bofonchia, ha le labbra secche contro l’angolo della sua mandibola.  
John non potrebbe essere più contento di riuscire sempre e costantemente a stravolgere un ragazzo magnifico come Joe.  
John lo lascia per un istante, giusto per pulire la propria mano e il ventre piatto di Joe, che nervoso si abbassa e alza sotto il respiro isterico e affannoso. Si concede qualche istante prima di togliere i resti del suo piacere, contemplando quanto sia sempre più sporco e malizioso guardare quelle macchie biancastre che si appiccicano alla bellissima pelle di Joe.  
-Respira, tesoro mio, respira.-  
John gli dà un bacio sulla tempia umida e Joe socchiude gli occhi, lo guarda, sono iridi scure e languide quelle che si immergono in quelle verdi del più vecchio.  
Joe riesce a trasudare una sensualità infantile e disarmante che fa ribollire il sangue di John. Lo prenderebbe in ogni singola posizione. Non ne ha mai abbastanza.  
E il più giovane sembra quasi riuscire a leggergli nel pensiero: le sue dita molli e tremanti dall’orgasmo appena avuto arrivano all’elastico dei suoi boxer.  
-Non andare via- sussurra piano il più giovane, le gambe sempre aperte, gli occhi che implorano di più.  
John ha d’improvviso il respiro agitato, morde le labbra socchiuse e gonfie del suo ragazzino, lascia che quelle dita morbide scivolino sulla sua pelle. Sospira pesantemente quando si sposta, si avventa su Joe. Ha perso per un istante il controllo su se stesso ma il rosso lo fa impazzire.  
-Non vado da nessuna parte, ragazzino- sibila a denti stretti, lo guarda con tanta voglia da sentirla esplodere al centro del petto.  
Quando si fa strada tra la carne umida e stretta del più giovane, deve chiudere gli occhi, ricercando il controllo che pare aver perso a causa di quel ragazzino che lo manda in estasi.  
Si guardano, gli occhi di Joe sono inebrianti, d’improvviso diventati scuri, furiosi di avere sempre di più da lui.

-Non ne ho la minima intenzione…-

 

 

 

 

NdA  
Il fandom inglese dei Queen pullula di questa ship.  
Ma proprio tanto.  
E IO NON MI VERGOGNO DI TROVARE ECCITANTE JOHN DEACON CHE PASTRUGNA E SMANACCIA JOE MAZZELLO. (per essere precise, Joseph Francis Mazzello III è l'attore che interpreta John Deacon nel film "Bohemian Rhapsody")  
Basta, non sto neppure qui a spiegarvi cose.  
Il testo parla da solo -mi prendo la libertà di suggerire che per immaginarmi Johnny l’ho pensato più “giovane”. Discrezione vostra nell’immaginarlo come desiderate!

Per ora questa raccolta proseguirà come già detto nella precedente, ogni settimana: la prossima os è già pronta per voi e questa volta soddisferò un po' di Joger/Daylor shipper.

 

Un ringraziamento particolare alla carissima Kim WinterNight per la revisione del testo.

xoxo  
ninfy


	3. Are you happy, are you satisfied?

|Roger Taylor x John Deacon|  
| accenni a poly!queen e voyeurismo|  
|80’s Queen|

 

-  
Are you happy, are you satisfied? 

Era da molto che non rimanevano da soli in una camera d’albergo, sostanzialmente a godersi un sano pomeriggio d’ozio da spendere uno accoccolato contro l’altro.  
John è lieto di poter continuare quel libro che da tempo era rimasto nel fondo del suo borsone praticamente dimenticato, trascinandoselo dietro dall’inizio del loro tour. La cosa che più ama del poter leggere tranquillamente è l’utilizzare Roger come cuscino. L’amico si offre ben volentieri di tenerselo tra le gambe, sfruttando l’opportunità di spendere del tempo per fargli le coccole.  
Roger adora fare le coccole a John, non lo nasconde affatto, e si prodiga nel fargli ogni tipologia di carezza, massaggio o semplicemente tenerselo tra le braccia e appisolarsi senza alcun ritegno come fosse un orsacchiotto.

L’hanno fatto spesso fin dagli inizi della loro amicizia e il biondo ragiona sul fatto che è da troppo che non si godono del tempo tutto per loro.  
Brian e Freddie fin da subito hanno incoraggiato la loro amicizia e i loro gesti “platonici”, fomentando molte volte questo loro rapporto, godendoseli nei loro momenti d’intimità, spingendoli anche a superare molte volte la semplice barriera delle carezze amichevoli.  
Roger ha un fremito lungo la schiena quando si ritrova a pensarci.  
A pensare al fatto che Freddie gli suggerisse di dare un bacio a John, o che Brian si compiacesse del fatto che loro fossero così “intimi” e belli quando Roger si occupava del più piccolo.  
Erano giovani, erano dolci, erano momenti languidi che il batterista rivuole indietro.

-Stavo pensando all’ultima volta che siamo rimasti da soli a farci le coccole in una camera d’albergo- dice mollemente il batterista, mentre si sistema meglio tra la montagna di cuscini alle sue spalle, stringendo leggermente di più la presa attorno al busto di John, il quale è impegnato in un passaggio importante del romanzo.  
L’amico sbuffa piano con il naso, ghignando appena, lasciandosi sfuggire quel sorrisetto di circostanza che compare sempre sul suo viso quando Roger comincia a parlargli.  
-Ci stiamo facendo le coccole?- chiede placido il bassista, cominciando a distrarsi dalla lettura, il respiro di Roger che si abbassa piano verso il suo orecchio gli provoca piccoli brividi lungo la schiena.  
-Stavi per fare le fusa- bisbiglia Roger.  
John allarga il sorriso, lasciandosi andare anche a una risatina delicata. -Non me n’ero accorto.-  
Roger torna con la schiena contro i cuscini, un leggero sghignazzare fa vibrare il suo petto e John lo sente contro la schiena.  
Poi la mano del batterista risale piano il collo di John in punta di polpastrelli, sfiora l’orecchio destro e si infila tra i suoi capelli.   
Roger apprezza quel nuovo look.   
Gli piace sentire la perfetta rasatura lungo la nuca fino ad arrivare a quel cespuglio bellissimo di ricci rossicci, così voluminosi quando glieli gonfiano prima dei concerti. Erano adorabili e conferivano certamente un aspetto diverso a John. Più maturo e affascinante.  
Roger però si lascia andare ai ricordi, a quando John era così piccolo, con quei capelli lunghi, morbidi, bellissimi e perfetti per infilarci le dita e districarne i nodi. O per stringerli quando lo baciava. E a John piaceva tanto.

-Uhm. Mi piaci con questi capelli. Sono morbidi- borbotta quasi sovrappensiero Roger, la mano che affonda piano in quel soffice e bellissimo cespuglio di ricci.  
John apprezza, emette ancora quei piccoli sospiri che assomigliano davvero alle fusa di un gatto.  
-Anche se mi mancano un po' i tempi in cui li avevi lunghi…- comincia a insinuare con voce leggermente più maliziosa.  
John abbandona del tutto il libro, gettandolo senza ritegno sul letto e lasciandosi definitivamente alle cure dell’amico.  
Roger si sente sciogliere dentro nell’osservare dall’alto il profilo di John, le ciglia lunghe che gli celano quegli occhi placidi e il suo respiro tranquillo mentre si gode le sue cure.  
Una delizia per Roger.  
-Vero. Ma farei abbastanza ridere ora come ora con quei capelli.- John gli risponde con la voce leggermente impastata da quel torpore che comincia a risalire anche lungo il corpo di Roger.  
-Eri così piccolo. Con quei capelli da principessina.-  
Roger prosegue quelle carezze tra i capelli di John, sentendolo addirittura sospirare ed emettere miagolii languidi d’approvazione; allora si spinge un poco più in basso, scivolando con le dita lungo la tempia, la guancia e il collo.  
Il più giovane sposta la testa quel tanto che basta per lasciare più spazio all’amico per scendere con quei tocchi delicati e proseguire lungo il suo corpo.  
Roger apprezza la canottiera sbracciata di John, perché senza alcun preavviso infila la mano sotto il tessuto leggero, proseguendo dalla spalla fino al fianco.  
John sospira.  
-Dicevo, comunque, che è da troppo tempo che non stiamo da soli- bisbiglia il batterista, lasciando un leggero bacio tra i capelli di John, il quale si sistema meglio, aprendo le braccia per appoggiarle alle gambe piegate di Roger.  
-Non abbiamo più molto tempo- risponde con la voce assonnata, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore nel sentire le dita dell’amico diventare sempre più maliziose, sempre più incuriosite dal suo corpo. E John deve ammettere che gli sono mancate le attenzioni del biondo.  
Per qualche minuto restano in silenzio, le mani di entrambi che mollemente creano cerchiolini invisibili sulla pelle di entrambi.  
Poi Roger si lascia andare a un sospiro pensieroso e malinconico. -Mi mancano le domeniche pomeriggio a casa mia e di Fred.-  
Silenzio, John si gira verso la mano di Roger che sta disegnando il suo profilo, prendendogli il polso tra le dita e baciandogli piano l’interno dove le vene sono sottili e delicate.  
Roger ha un fremito bollente che risale piano dal bassoventre, scaldando quel suo desiderio di avere ancora quel qualcosa in più con John.  
-Anche a me.-  
-Te lo ricordi? Stavamo per l’intera giornata a letto. A parlare, a sognare di tutto. Brian cucinava e ci portava il pranzo a letto.-  
Roger gli morde d’improvviso l’orecchio.  
-E mi ricordo anche del gran bel sesso tutti e quattro insieme.-  
John ridacchia, non risponde ma deglutisce piano un groppo di saliva.  
-Non lo facciamo più. Tutti e quattro insieme. Una bella ammucchiata. Di quelle da urlare pietà perché ci si ritrovava sempre a— ma John si sposta di scatto, guardando tra le gambe di Roger. -Ah, Rog, andiamo!-  
-Scusami, ma a ricordare certe cose il mio corpo reagisce!- abbaia il biondo, allargando le braccia con un espressione di pura ovvietà di fronte alla reazione di John.  
John resta seduto ridacchiando, lo fissa e Roger allora lo istiga, punzecchiandolo, facendogli il solletico.  
Si ritrovano ben presto uno disteso sull’altro a ridacchiare come due ragazzini. Ma i corpi di entrambi si muovono a un certo punto con troppa lentezza e languore, portandoli a fissarsi per un istante, dubbiosi e incerti.  
È Roger a tirare le labbra in un sorriso poco raccomandabile, allungando il collo per arrivare a dare un bacio sullo zigomo dell’amico. -E poi sei morbido e caldo e mi ecciti, non posso farci nulla- sussurra languido.  
John sente sempre di più un irrefrenabile calore esplodergli nel petto.  
Roger poi gli dà un veloce bacio sulla gobba del naso. -Adoravo sbatterti sul materasso.-  
-Roger!- bofonchia senza respiro John, d’improvviso sembra gli sia stato risucchiato via senza preavviso.  
Il biondo lo guarda ammaliato, i bellissimi occhi blu sono fissi sulla sua bocca socchiusa, e John si sente attraversare da una miriade di brividi incontrollabili.  
-Non fare lo stinco di santo che non sei, Johnny- bisbiglia seducente il batterista, muovendo d’improvviso il bacino per farlo collidere con quello di John.  
Quest’ultimo trattiene visibilmente il respiro, mordendosi senza ritegno il labbro inferiore. Un piccolo gesto che preannuncia qualcosa di ben più carnale. Ma cerca di resistere, di concentrarsi sullo sguardo trasognato di Roger.  
-Quando abbiamo smesso di essere così?- sussurra il batterista, accarezzando le spalle di John, il quale sfiora in punta di naso quello dell’altro.  
-Così come?-  
-Così come eravamo a vent’anni. Non ne abbiamo cinquanta ma sembra passata un'eternità da quelle domeniche.-  
John ci ragiona: tutti e quattro si erano ritrovati ad avere quasi solo rapporti singoli, consolidando ormai le coppie ben definite.  
Lui e Fred.  
Rog e Bri.  
Effettivamente non se n’era accorto.  
I tempi erano cambiati, il tempo da trascorrere solo loro quattro come anni prima ormai sembrava scomparso per sempre.  
E soprattutto erano scomparse quelle notti calde fatte di gambe intrecciate, di bocche che mordono e baciano, di sospiri, di unghie che graffiano, degli occhi di Roger nei suoi, delle mani di Freddie tra i loro corpi e la voce di Brian che sussurrava quanto fosse bello mentre si lasciava scopare da tutti. Quando avevano tempo da passare solo loro quattro e il mondo fuori dalle finestre della loro camera, sempre con l’enorme letto sfatto, sempre senza vestiti in giro per casa, con la voglia di conoscersi, la voglia di esplorare i corpi altrui e un sano desiderio di fare del gran bel sesso insieme.

Roger picchietta piano al centro della fronte di John. -Ci stai pensando?-  
-A... a cosa?-  
-A quando lo facevamo. E ne facevamo tanto. Noi quattro…- Roger si sporge per dargli un leggerissimo bacio a fior di labbra, lo osserva con gli occhi velati di lussuria, le ciglia si abbassano piano e John sente tutto il corpo infiammarsi.  
-E quando ci guardavano mentre ti sbattevo e tu miagolavi come una gattina in calore.-  
John annaspa nel suo stesso respiro, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi, ricordandosi di quanto fosse assolutamente magnifico sentire il peso dell’amico contro la schiena, piegarsi per averne di più, stringere i denti attorno al lenzuolo mentre Roger lo sbatteva come se non ci fosse stato un domani.  
E sempre gli occhi scuri, languidi e affamati di Brian e Freddie su di loro.  
Le loro iridi conturbanti li osservavano in silenzio, poi i due si lasciavano andare a commenti su quanto fossero belli, su quanto fossero buoni con loro e che sapessero sempre cosa piaceva ai loro fidanzati.  
Quando John riapre gli occhi si ritrova tizzoni ardenti e vogliosi nei suoi, gli occhi blu e tumultuosi di Roger lo stanno facendo affogare.  
Allora lo bacia con irruenza, come non faceva da troppo tempo, con tanta lingua e mugolii d’approvazione. Spinge Roger a distendersi del tutto tra i cuscini e si spalma letteralmente su di lui.  
Il biondo non perde tempo e divarica maggiormente le gambe per lasciargli più spazio. Dal canto suo, afferra con decisione il culo di John strizzato in pantaloncini gialli cosi corti e aderenti che non lasciano nulla all’immaginazione del batterista.  
Quando si separano, Roger ha le labbra umide e rosse e John il fiato corto.  
-Oh, finalmente.-  
-Era per farti stare un po' zitto.-  
Roger solleva un sopracciglio, porta la mano tra i loro bacini e strizza l'evidente rigonfiamento tra le gambe dell'altro. -Ah-ah- ghigna appena, lasciando che l’amico muova piano i fianchi contro la sua mano.  
John però gli afferra il polso e lo guida fino a fargli nuovamente stringere con decisione il suo culo.  
Si baciano ancora, più voracemente, come se entrambi aspettassero da troppo tempo di farlo. E John si scioglie contro il corpo bollente dell’amico, che spinge il bacino contro il suo.  
-Non mi hai mai scopato però.- La voce di Roger comincia a essere più gracchiante, scivola contro le labbra umide di John, dalle quali fuoriescono piccoli versi d’approvazione. -Ti facevi mettere in ogni posizione, ti facevi fare di tutto… ma non mi hai mai scopato.-  
John tira le labbra in un sorriso che di dolce ha ben poco, così in contrasto con le guance arrossate e il respiro inframmezzato da piccoli ah di cui Roger si bea e non vede l’ora di poterli far aumentare d’intensità.  
-Ero troppo piccolo. E mi piaceva prenderlo, se permetti.-  
Roger si lascia sfuggire un gemito roco che si infrange contro il viso accaldato di John.  
-Ti piacerebbe? Uh?- insinua, strizzandogli con più decisione il culo. -Scoparmi, dico.-  
E allora ecco che la schiena di John si arcua di più e il suo corpo si spinge contro il bacino del biondo, intensificando quel contatto languido e bollente.  
Il bassista chiude per un istante gli occhi, Roger si compiace di essere riuscito a riscaldarlo così in fretta con del sano parlar sporco.  
John era sempre stato sensibile a quello e le poche volte in cui si lasciava andare lui a delle sane porcate, oh, beh, Roger si deve trattenere per non venire schifosamente nelle mutande in quel preciso istante.  
Quando John riapre gli occhi, lo fissa con uno sguardo che non vede da tempo in quelle iridi placide.  
Uno sguardo che in passato faceva scattare i lombi di Roger ad affondare di più tra i muscoli caldi di John, lo portava a stringere con più forza il corpo magro dell’altro tra le braccia e a cercare in tutti i modi di portarlo all’apice.  
John dà un colpo di reni che lascia interdetto Roger.  
-Oh, non sai quanto…-  
La frizione tra i loro bacini diventa sempre più intensa, profonda, le loro erezioni una contro l’altra attraverso i pantaloncini corti, e le gambe di Roger che si aprono di più per lasciare più spazio all'altro.  
John muove divinamente il bacino e d’improvviso il suo corpo diventa pesante contro quello di Roger, impone lui il ritmo e al biondo non resta solo che soccombere nei suoi gemiti.  
-Te lo ricordi, vero?- sibila Roger, mordendo il mento di John.  
Quest'ultimo lo fissa, corrugando le sopracciglia e affondando sempre di più tra le sue gambe aperte.  
-Loro che ci guardavano. Brian e Freddie.-  
John grugnisce, le loro fronti si toccano, i loro nasi si sfiorano e il piacere conturbante e bollente cresce velocemente nelle loro pance.  
-E li vorresti anche adesso? Perché io li vorrei. Qui. Ora. Cazzo se li vorrei.-  
Roger getta la testa all’indietro, chiude gli occhi, scariche di adrenalina lungo la schiena nel pensare alla voce vellutata e morbida di Brian nell’orecchio, delle sue frasi come “lo prendi così bene, Roger, sei bellissimo” o delle piccole carezze che potrebbe dargli mentre John se lo scopa fino a fargli pendere i sensi.  
Perché John potrebbe farlo.  
Si impone con una naturalezza disarmante, lo rende molle e plasmabile sotto di sé.  
Quando finalmente trovano l’incastro e il ritmo giusto, Roger si lascia andare a un gemito acuto e strascicato, affondando con la nuca tra i cuscini e concedendo tutto lo spazio possibile a John di lasciargli i segni del suo passaggio sulla pelle.  
Perché li vuole. Vuole che Brian li scopra e che ci lasci sopra i suoi, altri denti, altre lingue.  
Chiude gli occhi, pensa ad altri occhi estasiati su di loro, che si compiacciono di come sono stupendi, di come sono bellissimi e di quanto li vogliano vedere perdersi uno nell’altro.  
-Così, Deaky, così. Cazzo.- Le mani di Roger strette sul culo di John fanno singhiozzare quest’ultimo, quando le dita si insinuano tra il solco delle natiche, andando a premere tra di esse, facendolo tremare.  
-Tu e i tuoi cazzo di pantaloncini corti. Hai un culo che è una favola e... ah! Sì, cazzo!- Roger strizza la carne soda, la sprimaccia tra le mani e ancora insinua il medio a frizionare attraverso la stoffa.  
John affonda con il viso nell’incavo del collo di Roger, gli fa un succhiotto, succhia forte, gli lascia un segno evidente.  
-E te li vorrei solo strappa-ah-re questi, cazzo, Dio, questi cazzo di, oh...-  
Poi c’è un breve stallo in cui nelle loro orecchie rimbomba solo il loro ansimare ritmico e sconclusionato.  
Ma Roger vuole sentire la voce di John, vuole sapere che cosa gli frulla in testa. Perché sa che sono i suoi stessi pensieri.  
-Parlami, John. Dimmi… dimmi a cosa pensi.-  
John riaffiora dal suo collo per tuffarsi in un breve e sconclusionato bacio, restando poi a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca.  
-A Loro.- Strizza gli occhi per un affondo micidiale, le unghie di Roger sono letteralmente nei suoi muscoli, tanta è la forza con cui stringono.  
-A loro. Li voglio, li voglio qui.-  
-Sì, sì, cazzo, sì.-  
-Voglio… voglio Brian e..- Un singulto gli mozza il respiro. -E Fred. Che ci guardano mentre ti scopo.-  
-CazzoJohncazzocazzoJohn.-  
Manca così poco, lo sentono entrambi quel violento calore che risale dai lombi fino al cervello, irradiandosi per tutto il corpo, facendoli esplodere.  
Ormai sono movimenti secchi e sconclusionati quelli che fanno tremare entrambi. Le cosce di Roger guizzano incontrollate, i muscoli tesi e John ormai del tutto spalmato sul suo corpo.

E gli occhi di Brian sono nei suoi, sono fissi su di loro.  
E Freddie sorride compiaciuto “oh, darling, sei spettacolare” mormora.

Roger riesce a fatica a girare il viso verso l’orecchio di John.  
-Non... non durerò a...- La voce gli esce strozzata, fino a trattenere il respiro quando lo sente arrivare, lungo lo stomaco, fino al cuore, quel piacere viscerale e sconvolgente.  
-Nemmeno io, ah, Dio- rantola sul suo collo John, mentre succhia avido la sua pelle.  
Raggiungono l’orgasmo quasi in sincrono uno tra le braccia dell’altro, bagnando i boxer e i pantaloncini, crollando in un intreccio di arti e bocche ansanti.

Quando finalmente riprendono conoscenza, John rotola di fianco a Roger, lasciandogli lo spazio per respirare. Sono distrutti. Sono felici.  
Roger si porta la mano alla fronte, entrambi respirano come pazzi, hanno i polmoni che bruciano e le labbra secche.  
-Sono… sono venuto nelle mutande. Come quando ero ragazzino- afferma il biondo tra un sospiro e l’altro, poi ridacchia, dando una pacca sul culo di John.  
-Imbarazzante.-  
John gli sfila i boxer bagnati e anche la maglietta sudata, fa lo stesso anche lui, crollando ancora al fianco del biondo per intrecciare le mani e le gambe insieme.  
Quando finalmente il bassista riapre gli occhi, sono così belli, limpidi e languidi, un sorriso dolce gli tira le labbra.  
Roger gli dà un bacio, ma ha così caldo, non riesce a stargli addosso come invece vorrebbe. -Cazzo, Johnny, sei un mago con i preliminari.-  
John bofonchia, le guance rosa acceso e nasconde il viso contro la spalla dell’amico, dandogli poi un piccolo morso. -Spero non solo in quello.-  
Roger gli passa la mano tra i capelli.  
Il bassista alza piano lo sguardo in quello languido dell’amico.  
Gli dà un bacio sulla gobba del naso.  
-Vedremo…-

 

 

John apre piano un occhio quando sente una bocca che preme delicata contro la curva della sua schiena. Si sveglia lentamente dal torpore del corpo nudo e bollente di Roger e si accorge con piacere di non essere più solo con il batterista in quella stanza d’albergo.  
John osserva oltre la propria spalla gli occhi scuri e felini di Freddie fissi nei suoi. Si sente d’improvviso avvampare, un senso di agitazione e imbarazzo gli infiamma i lombi. La bocca di Freddie risale lungo il suo corpo nudo, gli morde piano la spalla.  
John sghignazza delicato.   
-Scusa…- bofonchia, sentendo Roger muoversi appena sotto di lui e il materasso affondare quando finalmente Freddie arriva alla sua bocca e appoggia le mani tra i loro corpi.  
-Per cosa, darling?- domanda delicato ma John riconosce una punta d’eccitazione che gli fa vibrare la voce. Distoglie per un secondo lo sguardo da quello del suo amante, intravedendo alla sua sinistra Brian già semi disteso sul corpo nudo e fremente di Roger.  
Il batterista emette un suono dolce, simile a un miagolio e Brian si prodiga nello svegliare piano il biondo, affondando la lingua nella bocca assonnata dell’altro.  
John ha un brivido lungo la spina dorsale. Poi torna a guardare Freddie e i suoi occhi sono meravigliosi.  
-Se non vi abbiamo aspettato- risponde.  
Freddie si lascia andare a una risata bassa, scivola contro il sorriso malizioso che gli rivolge e John deglutisce a vuoto.  
Roger alle sue spalle pigola e si lamenta, molto probabilmente Brian si sta occupando di marcare quei segni bluastri che campeggiano sul suo collo pallido.  
Istintivamente John apre leggermente di più le gambe, lasciando che Freddie prema il bacino contro il suo culo.

-Recupereremo, dolcezza, abbiamo tutta la notte libera.-

 

 

 

NdA  
Un po' di Joger con un pizzico di poly!Queen non fa mai male.  
E i pantaloncini corti gialli di DEaky che strizzano quelle chiappette dolci A R G H.

Avviso già che purtroppo l’aggiornamento settimanale è già fermo a data da destinarsi (tenterò comunque di mantenere il giovedì come giorno d’aggiornamento per cui se seguite la mia raccolta dateci un’occhiata ogni settimana) causa lavoro e poco tempo da dedicare alla scrittura. E sono triste perché ho una mini long semi-pronta su di loro che è ferma causa scarsità di tempo!

Vi posso solo dare come anticipazione che la prossima os di questa raccolta sarà una Breaky. E una riappacificazione post litigio alquanto maliziosa e piccantella al centro della storia.  
Ma più di questo non posso dirvi.

Come sempre la revisione di tutte queste os -e anche della mini long- è a cura di Kim WinterNight, sempre gentilissima e bravissima. 

Un abbraccione a chi apprezza questa raccolta <3 grazie <3 spero di non deludervi con le prossime storie…ho la testa pienissima di idee!

Xoxo  
Ninfy


End file.
